DxD: The Crimson Devil
by ApathyZero
Summary: Akiko Lucifer is the son of Lucifer and Lilith, he is known as The Crimson Devil due to his unmatched power and his likings for crimson and black. Follow the story as Akiko sheds the blood of almost everything that rebels against him: "Murder is out of tune, although sweet revenge is harsh" - William Shakespeare
1. Prologue

Hi, I guess? This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you will like it.  
If there is anything that you want to ask for, send it in a review or shoot me up a private message.

Thanks.

* * *

Akiko Lucifer, a Devil with extensive power. His power went unmatched by even the highest of Devils.  
Known as the 'The Crimson Devil', Akiko was the son of the original Lucifer. He fought in the Great War, but ceased his activity after his father died along with the other three Satans.

He did not have neither of the main abilities of the other Devils. Being the son of Lucifer, he had Lucifer's powers, which included the Power of Annihlation, which was an advanced form of the Power of Destruction. The Power of Annihlation was meant to destroy things in a complicated manner until there was no trace left, neither physical nor non-physical.

Akiko was a menacing male that preferred being evil over kind, which wasn't really surprising. His aura was blood red with a tinge of black, and guess what, he was coated in it. His aura was so condensed that you could see visible faint traces of it surrounding his body. And to top of the red and black pattern, his irises glowed in no other than crimson red, signalling his evil attitude even more.

Akiko's attire included a buttoned-up black blazer with a black tie, neatly tucked behind his white shirt's collar and black trousers with shoes which were of course black in colour. In his blazer pockets were short seven-inch daggers used for cutting down weak enemies without revealing his identity.

Currently, in the midst of night, Akiko was walking around the main path leading into Lucifaad, the original capital of the Underworld which was dedicated to Lucifer himself.

* * *

 **Akiko POV**

Lucifaad.. the original capital of this horible dimension. Built solely for my father, Lucifer. It always brings back memories of my young self walking with my father around this place, observing the magnificent landscape that it had to offer. We were often joined by my mother, Lilith. There's a town dedicated to her too, she was known as the mother of all Devils and the first Devil.

Most people conclude that my father was the first Devil since he came here first, but my father is an archangel, not a Devil.  
Sure, he did fall from Heaven and thus lost his place, but he was and still is an archangel.

Lilith was the first Devil due to my father corrupting her soul and bringing her to Hell first.  
She and Lucifer, along with the other first-generation Devils, repopulated this place into what it is today.

And yes, she is also dead. She died at the hands of those pesky Angels. The Angels along with God should know what it feels like to have their parents / relatives die in front of them.

I am currently around one mile away from the center of Lucifaad. I keep earning myself frightening looks from onlookers, solely because of my evil aura, which I cannot hide due to its immense power. They really do not know who I am, the only sign that tells them that I am a much more powerful Devil is my aura, and of course, the Bael house had to colour their Power of Destruction red and black. Now I can be confused with most of the Baels and most of the Gremorys, since a Bael married into the Gremory.

I grow bored of this place though. Now that my father and mother are gone, and I have no living relatives except for a grandson, Vali Lucifer, whom I hate. There is practically no reason for me to live. Heaven is like literal Hell for Devils (yes, even me), the Fallen Angels are my enemies, and I will eliminate every stray crow that I find. The rest of the Devils are all reincarnated scum. Yes, scum. Humans are weak as it is, but that damned current Beelzebub had to make the Evil Pieces so that the weak humans can mix with our race.

Don't get me wrong, I am welcome to accepting humans into our bloodline, though they are starting to overcome the original Devils, they are disgracing our society with their blood. I shall too, also eliminate them if they decide to mess around in this society. The most common way to recognise them is if they either have pair(s) of foul-smelling Devil wings, or by detecting their aura.

Half-human Devils are slightly better though, at least they are born from actual Devil genetics. My grandson is an example. I killed his father because he decided to have his fun time with a human woman instead of the thousands of beautiful Devils at his beck and call. Vali is a powerful boy, the host of Divine Dividing. On top of that, he also has the blood of me, the strongest Devil in the Underworld running through his veins. What makes it even better is that my father's blood is also running through him.

This, of course, gives him an insane amount of demonic power. It is still not enough to rival one of the current Super Devils, though it is very powerful. I am very sure that my dear friend Albion will help him gain power. I shall test him when the time comes.

Albion is very, very strong. He would be placed at around the Number #6 spot on the 10 Most Powerful Beings In The World list, if he was not sealed. His counterpart, Ddraig, would also have around the same amount of strength. I would be placed at around the Number #4 spot, just above Indra, the King of the Gods in Hindu Mythology.

Though my power is vast, I do not participate in fights unless they are short squabbles where I will encounter a stray priest / exorcist, Fallen Angel or Devil.  
It is funny doing that. I let them get the better of me, only to find a solution in a matter of seconds.

Such cases involve the cheap light swords and light guns that the exorcists use. I always love to let them riddle me with bullets, and then pretend to die on the floor. After that, I wait a few seconds and jump back up, only to disintegrate them into nothingness with my legendary Power of Annihlation.

The reason why this works is because, since I am the Ultimate Devil, I have exponentially more than strength to take their light-based attacks. The actual Holy Swords might be able to put a bit of a dent in me, though nothing a little bit of regeneration can't handle. Other than the annihlation power, I also have a few tricks up my sleeves. Such tricks include: very fast regeneration, reviving (can only be done if victim has died within five hours, otherwise, effect is nullified), the power of fear and nightmares and last but not least, the Power of Destruction.

The Power of Destruction is basically a very simplified version of the Power of Annihlation, which means that I can also use it (being a person with complete mastery over the Power of Annihlation).

Anyway, enough rambling on, it seems that I've reached my destination, the center of Lucifaad. It is currently around four AM, and the only people outside are the guards (who are very familar with me), and a few observers. I can pretty much just walk past the guards without them even asking me who I am, for the guards are original Devils, and my friends who recognise me and my aura greatly.

At first glance, Lucifaad would look like any ordinary town, but when you get into the center of it, most people are shocked at the scenery. It is truly beautiful, and it is the only reason why I stay in the Underworld. It always manages to catch me with its luxorious views and absolutely stunning environment.

There is a stone path with limestone on the sides of it, and tons of grass, separated into two hemispheres around the true center. The first hemisphere, the upper region contains amazing decorations representing Lucifer and the Great War, while the second has the same style of decorations, just only representing Lilith instead.

There are several waterspouts on each half, and a true fountain in the circular center. The center contains very expensive statues made out of delicately carved stone, cut by the finest of Devil handymen.

It truly is a place to remember, far more exciting than any location I've been too. As I looked at the fountain statues, one of the guards, a friend of mine known as Crowley came up to me.

"Oi, Akiko. It has been a long time, my friend." he said.

"Indeed it has, Crowley." I replied, still maintaining my gaze at the fountain statues.

"Suppose you're here to remember your father and mother?" he asked, which caught my attention at the mention of my deceased parents.

"As always. My only purpose for living here is visiting this place. And besides, I thought your duty was in the morning." I quipped, responding in a sarcastic tone towards the end of my statement.

"I'm pretty sure your parents would have wanted you to move on dude. It is quite late right now, and you barely get any sleep anymore." he was correct. My parents always told me that they would have wanted me to have grown a new life and move on to different parts of the universe and to make new goals for myself.

He was also correct on the second part, I barely ever get any sleep, but somehow, I manage to pull through for the day via meditating. I meditate to harness my senjutsu and to get in rhythm with the patterns of life. It always calms me down when I am in sync with the life force of nature.

"That is very true. They always wanted me to move on, but I cannot. It is not that I am attached to them, it is just that I have no purpose in life to make anything up. The only thing I have done since their deaths is visit this place and kill strays." I replied, frowning slightly.

Crowley suddenly put his right hand on my right shoulder, and then sighed, responding afterwards.

"That's a boring life. Lighten up, go visit the human world or something. I want you to come back here in a week and have at least two future goals for yourself. Understood?" he said in a bossy attitude.

Due to his tone, I also replied in a similar one.

"Sir, yes, sir, sargeant!" is what I said, while putting my right hand up to my head in a position that greatly resembled the human marines.

He paused for a second, and then instinctively, we both chuckled. I submitted to what he asked for, and then left, ready to make up some new goals.

* * *

Well, that sums up the prologue. Once again, I hope you enjoyed this story.  
Please give me feedback on anything (yes, anything at all) that you deem bad.


	2. Crowley and Akiko (Flashback)

Hey you guys, I'm back with another installment of "The Crimson Devil"!  
I have just read the reviews given and replied to most of them, and after having one last read through of the previous chapter (and a bit of help from a good reviewer, you know who you are), I have deemed that I've essentially created loads of plot holes where there is pretty much no chance of escape.

So just a warning right here: I will definitely try to escape my plot holes, but if they seem bad, you can blame it all on Chapter #1. I will do a rewrite after the fourth chapter if most of my reviews are negative.

This chapter will cover Crowley's relationship with Akiko, so yeah, just gonna clear that bit up.  
Chapter starts here, I think?

* * *

 **\- Lucifer POV (FLASHBACK)**

"Otou-san! Didn't you say that we were going to be meeting another Devil today?" my son, Akiko, said to me. He was correct, we were going to be meeting with the Bael family, specifically, the son to the original Bael, Crowley Bael. Zekrom Bael was my good friend, with our children becoming friends, I can potentially secure Akiko's future.

Don't get me wrong, Akiko is a Devil that can handle himself, but in no way could he manage himself clearly if myself and Lilith, my beloved wife, died. If he made a good friend, then he could at least have some self-control in his future life.

Most people would go on a complete rampage if their parents or relatives were even threatened, knowing my son personally, if I were to die, he would either follow in my footsteps and attempt to become the one of the new Maous, or he would simply seclude himself from all life forms except nature and possibly Crowley.

I know that he has way more power than even me, but I don't want to bring him up as a ruthless killing machine. The relations between the Three Factions are getting more harsh, and if it keeps progressing like this, I might actually have to wage war on the Angels and Fallen Angels.

And with most of the Dragons still active, there's a big chance that an interference will occur.

I replied with no lies back to my child, "Yes. We are meeting with Crowley Bael today. Make sure you look good, got it?"

"Yes, otou-san..." he said, sighing at the end of his statement. I could instantaneously tell that he was bored, so I attempted to cheer him up.

"Come on, Akiko! Don't you like the idea of making friends?" I asked with a rhetorical question, still hoping that he would answer it.

"Yes, otou-san. I want to make plenty of friends in the future!" he said, while turning around to see the distant views of Lucifaad, the capital city of the Underworld, a place dedicated to me. His gaze didn't last that long though, since I asked him to step inside the big magic circle that I had just made. It was absolutely huge, and had a direct symbol of my sigil on it.

He complied to my request, and stood directly in the circle while I stood slightly to the left side of it. As it activated, Akiko quickly felt uneasy. He has an affinity for my magic since he is a direct blood descendant of me, though a Devil without training is worthless in utilizing magic.

A bright flash occured and the two vanished, appearing in a completely different location within the Underworld. The building was a huge five-story mansion with luxorious designs and eccentric exteriors.

Right by the door stood two males, one looking around thirty years old while the other looked around ten years old.  
Without a flash, Akiko ran up to the waiting Crowley, and they instantly hit it off. They chatted about things such as what they do on the week days, what they learnt at the famous Aura Devil School, and their own demonic powers.

I looked over at Crowley's dad, the head of the Bael clan, and nodded. We knew that they would be good friends in the future. I walked up to him and greeted him and his son.

"I apologise for not introducing my son to you, Bael-san." I said, while bowing at him.

"No need to show me that much respect, Lucifer-sama, though please ensist on calling me Zekrom." he replied, shaking off my respect towards him.

"Understood, Zekrom. Please don't use honorifics on my name, we're friends and our children are friends, so no honorifics are needed." I said, telling him to not use honorifics on my name. It's not that I don't like being respected, it's just Zekrom was a very high ranking Devil with almost Satan-class powers. He didn't need to respect me at all, and with our children being friends, that was another point given to the 'no-honorifics' argument.

He nodded, and then I signalled for us to go inside. He took my signal, and we took our children inside his mansion. I sat with him at the kitchen while Akiko and Crowley instantly ran upstairs to the third floor, where Crowley's own room was (according to Zekrom).

Zekrom made some tea for himself and I, I noticed this and asked him politely to put two sugars in it. Thank the human world for letting us discover tea, there are somethings that the human environment has to offer which Heaven and Hell simply don't have - and believe me about Heaven - I used to live there as God's favourite archangel. Of course I would know about Heaven's environment.

Once the tea was being made, I asked him a question about his clan: the Bael clan.

"So, Zekrom, how is your clan doing?"

"Pretty good so far. I am counting on Crowley to populate the next generation of the Bael. Our trademarked Power of Destruction also helps us out. I believe that we are the most powerful clan, other than the Lucifer bloodline, of course." he replied while continuing to make the tea.

"Hmm.. Okay. I agree, though it is becoming a bit late for the Bael clan. The third-generation of Devils are already around, and adding in the factor of the low fertility rate between Devils, Crowley-kun will have to do his private thing several times with the same person." I said, reminding Zekrom of the new third-generation of Devils.

After two minutes, it was done. I took a sip and it was gorgeous. Better than any tea I have ever tasted before. It was like a waterfall of delicacy flowing into your mouth.  
After commenting on the tea, I asked if I could go upstairs to Crowley and Akiko. With Zekrom giving me permission, I went up two staircases and got to Crowley's room. Knocking on it, I waited a few seconds and the door opened, revealing a shocked Crowley.

"Lucifer-sama?! What can I help you with?!" he said, looking up to me with loads of respect and fear

"Relax, Crowley-kun. I am not in need of your help right now. I simply came upstairs to check on my son." I replied, he acknowledged the situation, and started to realise that he made himself look really awkward.

After a short while of patience, he moved aside and I came in, only to see my son practising with the Power of Annihlation magic.

"Crowley-kun, did you teach Akiko how to use magic?" I asked, while turning to him. He gulped down his saliva, and replied.

"Yes, Lucifer-sama, I taught him how to use base magic. He applied the legendary Power of Annihlation to it, so now he is testing it out." he said. I waited for a second, and he began to shake with a slight bit of fear.

"Wow.. Thank you, Crowley-kun. Seriously, thank you." I said, while sitting next to my son.

"The honour of being thanked by Lucifer-sama.. is just too high for me to handle..." he whispered, but my increased hearing detected it.

"Oh, hi otou-san. Why are you here?" Akiko said, while cancelling out his magic and looking over to me.

"I have noticed that Crowley-kun has taught you magic, so I am going to either observe or help you slightly." I said, now getting up and sitting on a stool by the window.

Crowley then knelt down besides Akiko, and generated a block of Power of Destruction. Akiko tried to do the same, but with the Power of Annihlation.  
Crowley's magic was glowing because it was condensed, while Akiko was failing - he was generating a few spheres and sparks, but not a block.

I walked over to Akiko, and told him to concentrate and to imagine a cube in your mind. The reason of this is because kids have very good imaginations.

"I did it! I did it! Look, otou-san! Crowley-kun!" he yelled, I smiled at him, and Crowley started clapping (of course, he had to cancel his magic first).

""Well done, Akiko!"" we both said in exhileration. Akiko was acting like he had just won a two-hundred kilometer marathon in first place, which was surprising really. Me and Lilith didn't bring him up to act bias, rather we brought him up as a smart child with an affinity for friendship.

"Okay, you two have fun. I will be downstairs with your father, Crowley-kun." I said, while closing the door as I left. Hopefully they wouldn't blow the place up before I had to get them.

* * *

I know! I am sorry for ending this on a terrible cliffhanger - it was so bad that I wouldn't even call it a cliffhanger, rather an awkward end to a chapter.  
Anyway, this focused on a flashback that Akiko had about him becoming friends with Crowley (in Lucifer's POV), of course, Lucifer is dead now, but this is a *flashback*.

Currently, this was only made due to a review submitted about Crowley's relationship with Akiko.  
Note: Japanese in this story is A LOT older than expected, being made long before Christianity came to surface, hence Akiko's Japanese name (Autumn Child / Bright Child).

If you have any questions, submit a review or shoot me a private message.  
If you want to adopt this story, you can, but I still claim credit for the base. I will also continue this until I think it has ended.

And finally, I really liked this signature, so I shall use it:

Read. Review. Moo.


End file.
